


床头吵架床尾和

by Thewood19th



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th
Summary: 和恋人吵架的正确解决方式。





	床头吵架床尾和

Tay tawan最近很慌张。

虽然表面上他还是光鲜亮丽，和粉丝吐槽自己要赶飞机拍戏，和朋友们约饭约寺庙，在生日的时候放了好多快拍，但是，他内心十分慌张。

这要源于他最近对自己的工作搭档，自己的cp，自己的bf——各种意义上的bf的忽略行为。当然，他不是故意的。虽然平时总是被粉丝说成是直男，但是要多和自己的bf一起这种基本的事他还是明白的。

他之所以没有和new分享很多时间，是因为工作档期排不开，而且自己最近的工作主要是宣传三人行，所以不能和他互动太多。还有很重要的一点，随着两个人越来越火，他们两个随便做什么就会上热趋，公司让他们克制一下。

然后他好像克制过头了。

原来不让new出现在快拍里的策略好像挺成功，new本来也不喜欢在社交平台上分享自己的生活。但是，最近在镜头之后，两人也很久没有单独出去玩了。除了拍戏和双人活动，两个人都不怎么见面。工作太多，回家时间不一样，邻居的优势也没办法发挥。

Tay觉得没那么严重，毕竟在片场和活动也能聊天打闹。但是，new不是这么想的。当tay发现new不是这么想的时候，他已经难以挽回了。在活动的时候，除了必要的时候，new都不理他；在片场，new除了睡就是吃，根本不和他玩。

这时候如果早点主动认错就好了。

当然，tay tawan是不会这么做的。不论是出于莫名的胜负欲，还是孩子气的赌气，最终tay没有去找new。当他发现自己玩大了的时候，他的fb列表里已经没有new了。虽然他不怎么用fb，私信就电话或者line，平时就twitter、ins，但是，这是new的一种表态。

他赶忙补救，但是new无动于衷。幸好，马上就是台北见面会，他还有机会。于是，他在见面会上拼命配合new，拿出了自己最大的求生欲。虽然new还是宁愿靠着singto都不愿意靠自己，不顾自己疯狂搭到肩上的手和暗示。但自己并不放弃，而是抓住时机给singto递眼色，让他帮帮自己的玫瑰园学长。

Tay发现自己还是很有希望的。比如提到没有在台北好好玩，new拍了自己一下，两人对视，都忍不住笑出来。再更久以前，两人也因为工作来过台北，那是他们的cp低谷期，但是他们都没有放弃。那时的日程没那么紧，他们一起逛小吃街，欣赏夜景。

他们看着对方带着笑意的眼。

“没好好玩过？”  
“不然让我怎么说，确实好久没来了啊。”  
“还要来玩么？”  
“一起啊。”

一场无声的对话就完成了。

在自己完不成游戏的时候，new不顾大家的嘲笑，上来帮自己，认真的教自己夹吸管的方法。不管什么时候，虽然两个人一直在和对方比赛，但是却还是要互相帮助，想要对方永远和自己并肩而立。

就像是在赛道上跑步，两个人都像目标冲刺，都想得第一名。但是，却还是在弯道时用余光瞟对方，确认：“诶，你还在不在啊？”

终于，new愿意和自己说话，对视了。Tay觉得，这次危机终于解除，他为自己的克制和真心点赞。

然而，当他回到宾馆，看到new坐在沙发上时。他发现，这件事似乎没完。New仍然没有对他露出可爱的笑容，而是默默低着头。

Tay瞬间有些火大。之前明明都已经好了，现在怎么又这样。

“hin！”

Tay叫了一声，显示自己已经回来了。

New没动，仿佛没听见一样默默坐着，脸上冷若冰霜。

New觉得自己很委屈。明明都把不开心表现得那么明显了，也低调不出现在社交网络上让tay为宣传期烦恼了，tay却还是不和他玩。明明自己最近日程都少了，tay却还是不和自己约时间。

更过分的是，自己在活动和片场都那么生气了，tay还和没事人一样，不知道认错。他不知道是怎么回事。Tay有很多朋友，分给自己得时间少，他都明白。只要tay一直在他身边，是他特殊的存在，他就满意了。然而，tay却根本意识不到自己的想法。

见面会的时候，他想找个地方靠着，tay却在和frank说话，一点也不知道让自己靠过去。害得自己只能去和singto互动。这可是cp见面会，不是校车录制，不能随便乱靠的。游戏环节的时候，tay还是一如既往的掉链子，自己忍不住去帮忙，还感受到一点久违的特殊。但是，他们还是输了。明明他们在一起就不应该再输了的。

他一个人坐在沙发上生闷气。Tay进来了，但他根本不想理他。他叫了他一声，声音粗暴，不想理。

然后，自己的头就被敲了一下。数落随之而下。

“hin，你最近怎么回事。我知道最近工作的原因忽略了你的感受，但是我也很努力的去协调时间，找时间和你相处了。今天见面会，我也努力配合你，明明都已经好了，现在又在这里不理我。你知道这样下去，很影响我们的感情吗？”

Tay很喜欢教育自己，new知道。但他也知道，tay都是为了他好。只是这次，自己已经这么难受了，tay却还是在吵自己。而且，还说什么感情受影响……他知道，他们的感情来源于漫长岁月的陪伴，难道，最终也要被时间消磨吗？

想到这里，一种深深的无力感和痛苦集中了new。他没什么安全感，tay最近的行为简直是直戳他的脆弱点。

“那就影响好了，反正只有我一个人在意。对你又没什么不好！”

New吼出来，声音嘶哑。

Tay听到new的回答，也是痛苦又生气。New从来都不愿意相信自己，只要自己不一直陪着他，就患得患失，折磨双方。

“你别再说这种话！”

Tay压住new的肩膀，把他的脸正对着自己。

New的眼睛已经红了，他把眼睛躲闪开来，倔强的不愿和自己对视。

Tay有些心疼，但是还是很生气。他努力让自己冷静下来，想要先解决问题。但是，new先他一步这么做了。

“对不起啊，tay……”

New从来不会轻易认错，但是，当他感受到tay是真的生气时，却总是没骨气的先认错。当他感受到tay可能会离开自己时，他愿意为阻止这种可能性的发生付出一切代价。

Tay瞬间就泄了气。他看着眼睛闪着水光的new，愤怒都化为了心疼。他不想让new受到伤害，所以即使他知道new这样依赖自己是不行的，仍然宠着他，时时刻刻让他感受到安全。这样做也许是在阻止new成长，但他只想让自己爱着的人幸福。

“别哭了，hin。是我的错，我不应该和你赌气的。”tay急忙帮new擦掉落下来的眼泪。他不想看见new再沉浸在悲伤的气氛中。

New还是很伤心，控制不住的哭。

Tay看着怎么安慰都没用，着急又心疼。不可能的，根本看不得这个人伤心。既然这样，索性就让他永远依赖着自己好了。

Tay吻住new的眼睑，温柔细碎的亲吻顺着泪痕滑过了脸颊，鼻尖的痣，最后落到嘴唇。最开始是克制的吻，然后就把new的整个唇瓣含到嘴里，轻轻吮吸。New似乎是受到了这样的吻的安慰，啜泣渐渐平息。

Tay看new平静了下来，开始入侵。舌头粗暴的突破牙关，在口腔内巡视了一圈，在牙床留下自己的标记，然后就卷住对方的舌头，狠狠吸取对方的味道。New很喜欢吃甜品，满嘴都是甜甜的味道，这样的味道让tay安心。

“唔……”

过久的亲吻让new有些缺氧，唾液分泌过多，这样的姿势让唾液全都流向new的口腔。Tay看new受不了，终于抬起头，银丝连在唇舌之间。Tay看着new湿润的嘴唇，忍不住又啃咬了一下。微微的痛感刺激地new眼里水汽更盛。

这次tay没有心疼。他知道，这不是痛苦的眼泪。

Tay熟练的解开new的衣扣。New的衣服一向不厚，随着衣服滑落，白皙的身体微微泛着红色呈现出来。New的肌肉匀称，身体就像洁白的大理石一样好看。Tay把嘴唇放到new的耳畔，向他低语。

“别再这么说了。说要离开我的话。说我不在意的话。”

New不知道有没有听进去，但tay就当他听进去了。即使没听到，待会他也会用实际行动让他明白。

Tay舔了一圈new的耳廓，然后慢慢吻上他的脖颈。New脖颈上的青筋明显，还跳动着。Tay顺着吻下去，感受到new的心跳渐渐加快。

于是他一边继续舔吻，一边把手向下移过去。New不怎么穿腰带，裤子很容易就被扒了下来。Tay轻轻捏了一下new的软肉，把手移向new的性器。New的性器已经有些兴奋，马眼有些分泌物。Tay握住阴茎撸动了两下，然后用指甲扫了扫马眼。New瞬间就颤栗了一下，发出一声忍耐的呻吟。

因为吵架，他们许久没有做过了。New的高潮来得格外的快，随着tay手下动作，他终于忍不住发出声音，想要释放。Tay及时堵住，然后发现润滑液在床头柜才有备。只好把new拖起来，走到卧室。

把人放到床上，掏出润滑剂，涂到new的穴口。冰凉的润滑剂让new的欲望稍微消减了一点，那种释放不得的难受也好了一些。他看着tay，tay认真的看着他，眼里的珍视做不得假。但是，new还是很害怕。害怕tay离开。

Tay不知道new是怎么想的，他扩张好了后穴，就把自己的性器慢慢送入。肠壁慢慢吸附到阴茎上，熟悉的温热让tay一阵心安。他先轻轻顶弄了几下，看new慢慢适应了，就开始越来越深入。顶到new的一个敏感点，听到熟悉的呻吟，tay感觉更心安了。New，只要幸福的相信自己就好了。

“tay，你……会不会离开？在……漫长岁月之后？”

New在快要失去意识之际这么问。

Tay一顿，怒火一下子烧到了头。New竟然还想着离开的事，他有这么不值得信任吗？Tay抽离了自己的阴茎。虽然他感觉快要爆炸了，但他还是这么做了。

感到后穴一阵空虚，new意识回笼，看到tay瞪着自己，眼里都是气恼。意识到自己说了什么，new想道歉，却说不出口。

“为什么觉得我会离开？我想知道你到底是怎么想的？现在，我没和你有任何接触，你还惹得我很生气，但我离开了吗？”

New看着tay，默了默。是啊，明知道tay不会离开，却还是任性的胡思乱想，然后让tay来哄自己。

“tay，对不……”

“别道歉。你不需要道歉，你只要知道，我爱你，永远都可以依赖着我，就可以了。”

“嗯……你爱我，并不比我爱你少，tay。”

说完这句话，new感到无比得安全，任由自己沉沦在tay的气息中。

Tay看着new，再次把阴茎深入穴口，这次他顶的很深，直击前列腺。New呻吟出声，配合的挺挺腰。

不应期，tay把new搂在怀里。

“你只要相信我就好了。发脾气也好，吵架也好，打架也好，只要别自己胡思乱想，让自己伤心，就好。”

New没有回答，但是轻轻笑了。

机场，tay慌慌忙忙跟在走的大步流星地new后面。New还是没理他，但是，tay知道，这次是不一样的。这是他们的吵架，他们的冷战，是属于他们的时光。是爱情。


End file.
